Start 5, End 2
by Deestoria
Summary: "Maaf. Biar aku bantu." / "Aku permisi dulu." / "Ah biarkan saja." / "Kau tidak ingat dengan kami?" / "Sehun, bantu aku." / "Sama seperti yang lainnya kan?" / "Bagaimana dengannya?" / "Selamat beristirahat tuan putri." / "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." / "Lalu?" / "Berbagi cerita. Kenapa?" - BaekYeol/ChanBaek - HunBaek - KrisBaek - KaiBaek / DLDR - Read Detail Info - RnR


**START 5, END 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright February - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Main! Baekhyun - Chanyeol - Kris - Kai - Sehun / Support! Tao - Kyungsoo - Luhan**

**Information : Gender Switch / Smut - Hurt - Comfort - Romance / Mature / Oneshot**

**Warning : Alternate Universe - Out Of Character - Porn Without Plot - Mature Content - Bad Words **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa. Waktu sudah menunjuk hampir jam 11 malam dan kondisi jalan sudah cukup sepi. Dia tidak mau lama-lama di jalan karena akan sangat berbahaya untuk seorang yeoja sepertinya.

Sementara itu, sebuah SUV terlihat berhenti di depan sebuah club. Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun terlihat keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka terlihat bercanda dan tertawa lepas entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

BRUKKK!

"Aw!" rintih Baekhyun yang terjatuh ke trotoar.

Kai yang memang menabrak Baekhyun berbalik diikuti teman-temannya, membuat canda tawa mereka terhenti.

"Maaf. Biar aku bantu.", Kai berusaha menolong Baekhyun namun yeoja itu sudah bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Maaf. Tadi aku tidak melihatmu di belakang dan malah asyik bercanda dengan temanku. Sekali lagi maaf." ucap Kai seraya membungkukkan diri, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" lanjut Kai. Baekhyun menyeka bajunya lalu mendongak dan pandangannya bertemu dengan 4 pasang mata namja di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan _eye smile_-nya yang cantik, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Maaf.", yeoja itu membungkukkan dirinya dan kembali menatap 4 namja di hadapannya.

"Aku permisi dulu." pamit Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan keempat namja itu.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, keempatnya terpaku menatap sosok Baekhyun.

"Dia..."

"Sempurna.", Chanyeol memotong perkataan Sehun.

"Seksi sekali." tambah Kai.

"Dan sangat menggoda." timpal Kris.

Keempatnya saling pandang dan tak lama terlihat seringai di wajah mereka. Keempatnya kembali memasuki mobil.

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi dan bersiap tidur.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi tengah malam begini.

"Ah biarkan saja." gumamnya seraya merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Namun bunyi bel terus menyahut dan semakin panjang. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus turun dan melihat siapa orang yang datang bertamu ke rumahnya di tengah malam begini. Karena kalau bel rumahnya terus berbunyi, dia bisa dimarahi tetangga.

"Iya sebentar." teriaknya seraya menuruni tangga.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka namun Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan seorang pun. Dia beranjak sedikit keluar, melihat kanan dan kiri namun tidak ada siapapun.

"Ishhhh! Dasar orang iseng!" gerutunya.

Yeoja itu hendak beranjak masuk ke dalam hingga dia pingsan seketika.

_._

_._

_._

Seorang yeoja terlihat tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang king size. Dia hanya memakai _babydoll_ di atas lutut yang tipis tapi tidak transparan yang melekat sempurna di tubuh seksinya. Terlihat pula jaket tidur dengan motif senada dengan _babydoll_-nya yang tampak tidak terikat dengan baik. Posisinya yang menyamping membuat payudaranya menumpuk dan menonjol.

Baekhyun, yeoja itu, perlahan membuka matanya. Mengerjap sejenak dengan cahaya yang membias masuk. Matanya berputar mengamati ruangannya berada sekarang.

"Aku di mana? Ini kan bukan kamarku.". Menyadari dia tengah berada di tempat lain, Baekhyun bergegas menuju pintu dan hendak membukanya, namun terkunci.

"Tolong buka pintunya! Siapapun, tolong aku!" teriaknya pilu seraya menggedor pintu. Baekhyun mengamati seluruh ruangan di mana dia berada. Dia berlari ke jendela, membuka tirai dan melihat sebuah halaman luas. Dari tempatnya berada, dia tahu sekarang ada di lantai 2 sebuah rumah entah rumah siapa. Tangannya meraba jendela berusaha mencari cara agar bisa dibuka, namun nihil. Jendela itu terkunci rapat. Dia kembali menggedor jendela dan minta tolong namun hanya keheningan yang menyapa.

Ceklek!

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Namun dia terkejut ketika melihat 4 orang namja menatapnya dengan intens. Mereka adalah Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan kami?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah di hadapannya. Dan seketika dia tersadar bahwa mereka adalah namja yang menabrak Baekhyun saat dia berjalan pulang.

"Kalian! Mau apa kalian?"

Keempatnya saling menatap dan menunjukkan seringai mereka.

"Kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan...", Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama, "Tubuhmu." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun kaget mendengarnya. Kris menatap Kai dan memberi sebuah isyarat. Namja itu mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Jangan mendekat!", Baekhyun berusaha menghindar namun Kai dengan mudah memegangnya.

"Sehun, bantu aku." ucap Kai. Sehun mendekati Kai. Dia memegang tubuh Baekhyun yang meronta. Tangan Sehun membuka mulut Baekhyun dengan paksa. Kai lalu memasukkan _Bremelanotide_ yang sudah disiapkan ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Sehun langsung menutup mulut Baekhyun lalu melepaskan yeoja itu.

"Aaah!", Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya panas. Dan dia terpaksa menelan cairan itu.

"Apa yang kalian berikan padaku?" tanyanya.

"Obat perangsang." jawab Sehun.

Keempatnya mengamati Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat berkeringat, tanda bahwa obatnya sudah bekerja. Yeoja itu bahkan membuka jaket tidurnya sehingga hampir memperlihatkan tubuhnya.

"Aaah! Tubuhku panas sekali. Euuungh!", Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menggeliat tidak karuan. Dia meremas payudaranya sendiri sementara kedua kakinya mengangkang seolah menantang keempat namja itu.

"Tolong bantu aku. Aaah! Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ooouuuh!", tangan kiri Baekhyun meraba vaginanya yang masih tertutupi _g-string_ sementara tangan kanannya meremas payudaranya.

Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun entah sejak kapan sudah melucuti pakaian mereka dan merangkak mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menggeliat di tempat tidur. Dan Baekhyun langsung melumat penis Chanyeol yang berada di dekatnya. Penis itu dipijat dengan lembut oleh mulut dan lidah Baekhyun, sesekali yeoja itu memberikan gigitan kecil. Chanyeol menuntun kepala Baekhyun yang tengah memanjakan juniornya. Baekhyun menghisap dan mengocok penis Chanyeol yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan kuat membuat si pemilik mengeluh nikmat.

Dan tak hanya mulut Baekhyun yang bekerja, karena kini tangan kanannya tengah memijat kejantanan Kris, tangan Kris sendiri meremas dan bermain dengan payudaranya. Sementara tangan kiri Baekhyun memijat alat kelamin Kai, di mana tangan Kai meraba tengah vaginanya. Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat. Kini Sehun tengah mengecup punggung putih dan mulus Baekhyun sementara tangannya membelai anus Baekhyun dengan lembut dan tangan lainnya mengocok miliknya sendiri.

Erangan dan desahan bersenandung lirih di kamar itu. Hawa panas menyeruak kontras dengan hujan yang entah sejak kapan turun membasahi bumi. Posisi ternyata sudah berubah. Baekhyun telentang dengan Sehun dan Kai di kanan kirinya yang dengan rakus melahap payudaranya. Baekhyun mendesah di antara ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol yang ada di atas kepalanya, membuat dia harus sedikit mendongak untuk dapat berciuman dengan namja itu. Sementara Kris tampak menciumi kaki mulus Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan namun pasti melangkah menuju bagian kehormatan Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaahhh!", Baekhyun mendesah panjang dalam ciumannya dengan Chanyeol saat lidah Kris menyapu liang vaginanya. Namun Chanyeol dengan sigap kembali mencium bibir tipis yeoja itu. Lidah Kris bergerilya di lubang hangat Baekhyun, menghisap klitoris dan menyapu sela-sela bagian itu. Desahan Baekhyun tertahan karena ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat tak karuan merasakan serangan dari keempat namja itu. Nikmat, terlalu nikmat. Semua titik sensitifnya dirangsang hebat dan itu membuatnya serasa terbang di surga.

"Masukkan! Aaah!" pinta Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan Kris juga telah menyudahi aktivitasnya. Yeoja itu bahkan membuka lebar kakinya sehingga memperlihatkan vaginya yang berwarna pink dan bersih. Tangan Baekhyun meremas kedua payudaranya. Efek obat perangsang itu sangat dahsyat rupanya.

Keempat namja itu saling pandang lalu menyeringai. Chanyeol mendapat kehormatan untuk mendapatkan giliran pertama di vagina Baekhyun karena sebelumnya mereka memang tengah mengundi giliran. Namja jangkung itu menempatkan penisnya yang panjang dan besar serta sedikit melengkung seperti pisang di lubang vagina Baekhyun.

Dia menggesek-gesekkan penisnya ke sekitar vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah.

"Eeeuuughhh!", Baekhyun mengerang saat penis Chanyeol mulai masuk. Sakit. Tentu saja karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya pelan karena lubang Baekhyun sangat amat sempit. Dia harus membobol selaput dara milik yeoja itu.

"Ah shit!" umpat Chanyeol saat sebagian penisnya mulai masuk disertai dengan darah yang merupakan hasil dari bobolnya selaput dara Baekhyun.

Blesss!

Sekali hentakan, Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh penisnya. Teriakan Baekhyun tertahan karena Sehun menciumnya. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat merasakan sempit dan hangatnya vagina Baekhyun.

"Milikmu nikmat sekali." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dan Chanyeol menangkap itu sebagai lampu hijau. Dia mulai menggerakkan penisnya dengan tempo cepat. Baekhyun menahan desahannya karena Sehun masih menciummya dari atas, membuat kepalanya mendongak, sementara kedua tangannya bermain dengan penis Kris dan Kai yang ada di kanan kirinya. Suasana semakin panas. Mereka semua saling membagi kenikmatan.

"Ganti posisi." ucap Chanyeol. Dia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyamping. Chanyeol beralih ke depan sehingga penisnya telah berada di mulut Baekhyun. Sementara vagina Baekhyun telah terisi oleh penis Kai yang tak kalah dari milik Chanyeol.

"Shit! Sempit sekali. Aaah!" racau Kai seraya menggerakkan penisnya.

"Berhenti Kai. Aku akan masuk lewat belakang." ucap Sehun.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun hendak berontak. Namun Chanyeol menahan kepalanya agar tetap mengulum penisnya. Sehun membasahi penisnya dengan ludah miliknya dan juga lubang anus Baekhyun. Dia langsung mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang itu. Perlahan memasukinya. Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun, membiarkan yeoja itu meluapkan yang dirasakannya melalui suara.

"Ah sakit! Jangaaan!", Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit saat dia merasakan lubang belakangnya mulai terisi penis Sehun.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya agar bisa lebih mudah memasuki anus Baekhyun.

Blesss!

"Aaahhh!", Baekhyun kembali mengerang saat semua penis Sehun sudah masuk memenuhi anusnya. Sehun menciumi punggung Baekhyun dan berdiam sejenak agar Baekhyun terbiasa. Setelah Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, Kai dan Sehun kembali bergerak. Kai memegang kaki kanan Baekhyun ke atas bahunya agar mempermudah gerakannya dan Sehun. Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Sementara penis Kris tercepit di belahan payudara Baekhyun yang bergerak seiring dengan sodokan dari Kai dan Sehun di kedua lubangnya.

Baekhyun merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya robek namun juga nikmat saat bersamaan. Mereka berempat benar-benar mengerjai tubuh seksi Baekhyun habis-habisan. Kissmark keempat namja itu bercampur dan sangat kontras dengan putihnya kulit Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu kini duduk di pangkuan Kris, sementara di hadapannya ada Sehun. Anus Baekhyun terisi penuh oleh penis Kris, sementara vaginanya telah bersarang kejantanan Sehun. Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dibantu dengan Kris yang menopang dengan tangannya. Di kanan kiri Baekhyun, ada Chanyeol dan Kai yang tengah mengocok junior mereka sembari meremas payudara Baekhyun.

"Aaah! Iyaaa, di sana. Ooouch!" racau Baekhyun yang kesekian kali saat penis Sehun tepat mengenai_ G-spot_ miliknya.

Kris menciumi leher Baekhyun dan punggung yeoja itu, sementara Sehun mencium bibirnya. Hentakan penis Kris di anus Baekhyun dan milik Sehun di vagina Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu akan mencapai puncaknya. Sehun merasakan yeoja itu akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aku mau keluar. Aaah!"

Sehun dan Kris sedikit mempercepat gerakan mereka di 2 lubang Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol dan Kai memberi ransangan di payudara Baekhyun dengan menghisap dan meremasnya. Tangan Chanyeol berada di bagian atas vagina Baekhyun, menekan dan memijat bagian itu agar Baekhyun segera melampiaskan klimaksnya.

"Keluarkan sayang. Keluarkan milikmu. Yesss!"

Baekhyun mulai menggeliat dan merasakan geli di vaginanya. Sehun melihat hal itu dan menarik penisnya. Vagina itu pun akhirnya _squirt_. Cairannya memancur deras mengenai badan Sehun sementara tubuh Baekhyun menegang di pangkuan Kris dengan kedua tangan mencengkram sprei.

Blesss!

"Aaaaaahhh!", Baekhyun kembali mengerang saat sebuah penis kembali memasuki vaginanya. Padahal kontraksi akibat _squirt_ tadi belum sepenuhnya selesai. Penis Chanyeol menghantam vagina Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun merasakan nikmat yang jauh lebih nikmat dari yang lain. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus membuat catatan, bahwa penis Chanyeol yang terbaik dari keempatnya. Baekhyun merangkul leher Kris yang masih setia menumbuk anusnya dengan kejantanannya. Payudaranya diremas tak beraturan oleh tangan Sehun dan Kai yang sesekali mencumbu gundukan itu.

Manik coklat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menerjang vaginanya dengan penis pisangnya. Bentuk penis yang sedikit melengkung itu langsung mengenai titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun menatap wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat. Pandangan keduanya beradu. Yeoja itu mengigit bibirnya seduktif, Chanyeol yang melihat itu mempercepat gerakannya begitu juga dengan Kris. Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dan entah karena apa, Baekhyun sukarela membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah Chanyeol dapat menjelajah dinding goa itu. Tangan Baekhyun bahkan entah sejak kapan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris dan justru memilin _nipple_ Chanyeol.

Posisi kembali berubah. Baekhyun kembali menyamping, kaki kanannya disangga di bahu Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol masih bersarang di vaginanya, sementara anusnya terisi oleh milik Kai. Kris memilih dimanjakan oleh mulut Baekhyun. Sedangkan milik Sehun diapit oleh payudara Baekhyun. Keempatnya mempercepat gerakan mereka di posisi masing-masing, desahan Baekhyun membuat mereka semakin gila. Baekhyun sendiri sudah orgasme berkali-kali sejak awal pergumulan mereka dan mendapatkan _squirt_ sekali. Yeoja itu melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Shit! Aku mau keluar.", Kai bergumam. Namja itu mempercepat sodokannya di anus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau turut mempercepatnya.

"Aaah! Eeeuuugh!", Baekhyun meracau tak karuan. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis Kris di mulutnya mulai berkedut, begitu juga dengan milik Sehun di belahan payudaranya.

Crot! Crot!

Penis Kris akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Baekhyun berbarengan dengan penis Sehun yang menumpahkan cairannya di payudara yeoja itu. Baekhyun akhirnya merasakan milik Kai yang mulai berkedut di anusnya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Crot! Crot!

Keduanya pun klimaks bersamaan. Cairan Chanyeol menembus ke rahim Baekhyun, sementara milik Kai, berleleran di anus Baekhyun. Yeoja itu merebahkan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing setelah aktivitas panas kelimanya yang berlangsung hampir 2 jam. Pandangan Baekhyun berangsur meredup hingga akhirnya dia pingsan.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan." ucap Kai seraya menatap Baekhyun yang terkapar di tempat tidur.

"Sama seperti yang lainnya kan?", Kris menimpali seraya memungut pakaiannya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri diikuti yang lainnya.

Tak lama, keempatnya sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi kecuali Chanyeol yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos karena dia memang tidak akan ke mana-mana.

_._

_._

_._

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menuruni tangga mengikuti teman-temannya.

"Aku ada janji mau menemani Tao belanja." jawab Kris.

"Kyungsoo menyuruhku ke rumahnya.", giliran Kai menjawab.

Manik Chanyeol beralih ke Sehun.

"Luhan memintaku untuk ikut makan malam keluarga besarnya."

"Bagaimana dengannya?", Chanyeol bertanya perihal Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok.", Kris pun berpamitan dan melaju dengan mobilnya diikuti Kai dan Sehun. Ketiganya meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol dan si tuan rumah sendiri. Namja itu beranjak masuk.

"Kepala pelayan Jung." panggilnya. Tak lama, seorang pria paruh baya berseragam mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ada apa tuan besar?"

"Belikan beberapa pakaian perempuan dewasa dan juga pakaian dalam. Pakaiannya yang sehari-hari dan casual saja. Dan untuk pakaian dalamnya...", Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan berpikir, "Belikan saja semua ukurannya. Jika sudah, letakkan di kamarku. Ah, jika ada yang kurang, kau beli saja." titah Chanyeol.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Baik tuan besar. Permisi."

Chanyeol pun menuju ke kamar di mana Baekhyun berada. Mata Chanyeol menatap sosok Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Dia mendekati yeoja itu setelah menyalakan air untuk mengisi bathup. Menatap wajah manis dan cantik yang terlukis di sana. Ada rasa menyesal menyesap di rongga hati Chanyeol mengingat apa yang sudah dia dan teman-temannya lakukan namun ada sebuah perasaan yang jauh lebih kuat dari itu.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai coklat Baekhyun. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan di kedua mata Baekhyun yang masih terpejam. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ ke kamar mandi. Selama itu juga mata Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas memandang wajah Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol menempatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam bathup yang sudah berisi air hangat. Dengan telaten namja itu memandikan Baekhyun, mengusap tubuh yeoja itu dengan sabun. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan bathrobe dan membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar tadi.

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya mengeringkan tubuh yeoja itu. Mata Chanyeol melirik ke meja di mana sudah ada beberapa tas belanja yang dia yakin adalah barang pesanannya tadi. Chanyeol mendekati meja itu lalu mulai membuka tas belanja. Dia mengambil sebuah bra berwarna hitam dengan aksen pink dan sebuah celana dalam bermotif senada, serta sebuah _babydoll _tipis berwarna hitam yang juga memiliki corak berwarna pink.

Namja itu memakaikan semuanya ke Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Setelah Baekhyun berpakaian, Chanyeol kembali merebahkan kepala Baekhyun di bantal lalu menutupi tubuh yeoja itu dengan selimut. Tangan Chanyeol kembali mengusap wajah Baekhyun lembut dan kembali kecupan mendarat di kedua mata yeoja itu, hidung mungilnya, dan berakhir di bibir.

"Selamat beristirahat tuan putri." ucap Chanyeol lalu menyalakan lampu meja dan beranjak keluar kamar.

_._

_._

_._

Mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Maniknya menatap ruangan di mana dia berada sekarang. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi hingga sebuah helaan nafas terdengar.

_'Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana setelah apa yang terjadi padaku? Tubuhku kotor. Hiks hiks.'_ batin Baekhyun meratapi apa yang terjadi padanya. Yeoja itu menutup mata dan membiarkan bulir bening yang menggenang itu mengalir.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar itu dibuka. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tak bersuara. Terlihat Chanyeol masuk seraya membawa beberapa berkas. Dia baru saja rapat kecil dengan sekretaris Hwang di ruang kerjanya. Setelah meletakkan berkas di meja, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Dan pandangan keduanya beradu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." ucap Chanyeol seraya mendekati Baekhyun. Namja itu menatap manik Baekhyun dan dia terkesiap saat melihat manik cokelat itu basah. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Chanyeol pernah mendengar jika seseorang menangis dalam diam tanpa suara isakan, maka dia tengah merasakan kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

Tangan Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhyun, dia tahu apa yang membuat yeoja itu sampai menangis.

"Maaf. Meski aku tahu itu tidak akan cukup karena apa yang..."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." potong Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Manik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kembali dia melihat bulir bening itu mengalir. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terisak. Tangan Chanyeol kembali mengusap air mata itu. Mata Baekhyun terpejam. Dia merasa hangat dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Perlahan yeoja itu menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.", Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecup kedua matanya, "Maaf karena aku dan teman-temanku sudah menyakitimu."

Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, ada perasaan nyaman di dalam sana. Kecupan Chanyeol berakhir di bibir cherry Baekhyun. Manik namja itu menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun, menembus langsung ke matanya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri dia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Baekhyun terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol namun dia akhirnya membalas pelukan namja itu. Keduanya berpelukan dalam diam. Membiarkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman menyesap ke dalam hati mereka. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, mencium aroma mint namja itu. Entah kenapa, sikap Chanyeol mampu mengusir rasa sakit dan kesedihannya.

"Menikahlah denganku." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol, jari besarnya merapikan poni Baekhyun lalu menatap yeoja itu, "Aku ingin kita menikah."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa karena apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Itu bukan alasan utamaku kenapa aku ingin kita menikah."

"Lalu?"

Namja itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, "Aku mencintaimu dan itu aku rasakan saat tatapan kita bertemu. Saat melihat kedua matamu, aku yakin bahwa kaulah orangnya, orang yang akan melengkapi hidup dan jiwaku. Aku sedikit menyesal karena Tuhan mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang salah tapi itu bagian dari rencana-Nya, walau aku tidak suka, aku tetap harus bersyukur karena bisa bertemu denganmu." tutur Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu menunduk, "Tapi aku kotor. Walau kau ikut menjamah diriku tapi tetap saja, teman-temanmu..."

Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun, "Aku tahu kau terluka, kau merasa disakiti dan dilecehkan. Aku minta maaf. Tapi kau bisa percaya padaku, bahwa aku akan mengganti memori burukmu tentang hal itu dengan hal-hal indah. Aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu, dan pastinya...", Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya, "Aku akan menghargaimu seperti seharusnya laki-laki sejati menghargai perempuan. Terlebih jika perempuan itu akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

Mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, ada rasa bahagia di dalam hatinya serta rona merah di wajahnya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun merasakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Chanyeol saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa langsung memintaku menikah? Kenapa kita tidak pacaran dulu? Kau belum mengenalku dengan baik begitu juga aku. Bagaimana jika..."

"Aku tahu kau perempuan baik-baik. Tentang latar belakangmu juga keluargamu, kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya. Dan aku pun akan cerita padamu tentang diriku. Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dan dia bisa melihat keseriusan di manik namja itu. Yeoja itu pun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menaiki ranjangnya membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Berbagi cerita. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sendu. Chanyeol paham betul dengan sikap Baekhyun, "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu kecuali kau sudah memberi lampu hijau untukku." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Keduanya pun kini berdampingan di tempat tidur, di dalam selimut yang sama dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang telentang dan memeluk Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun menyamping dan bersandar di dada bidang namja itu.

Mereka mulai berbagi cerita. Diawali dengan perkenalan dan latar belakang masing-masing. Dari perbincangan itu diketahui bahwa Baekhyun tinggal sendiri. Ibunya meninggal dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri saat usianya 10 tahun. Ayahnya dipenjara namun tak lama, dia pun bunuh diri di penjara. Sejak itu, Baekhyun diasuh oleh kakek neneknya, namun setahun lalu mereka juga meninggal. Baekhyun lalu meneruskan mengelola kafe milik kakek neneknya sembari tetap menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Lain hal dengan Chanyeol. Dia ditinggal dan hidup di panti asuhan hingga usia 5 tahun, sampai seorang pengusaha kaya raya mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan mengumumkannya ke publik. Chanyeol pun memakai marga keluarga barunya, Park. Orang tua asuh Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Chanyeol namun namja itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya dibunuh karena persaingan bisnis saat dia lulus SMA. Sejak itulah, dia diasuh dan dibimbing oleh kepala pelayan Jung dan sekretaris Hwang, 2 orang kepercayaan orang tuanya. Chanyeol mulai membangkitkan perusahaan orang tuanya yang hampir bangkrut hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun. Kini dia menjabat sebagai komisaris utama di usianya yang baru 25 tahun.

Cerita mereka berlanjut hingga akhirnya mereka terlelap dengan saling berpelukan mesra. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat memberikan kecupan selamat tidur untuk yeoja yang akan menjadi istrinya itu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat hangat dan nyaman dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menjadikan dada namja itu sebagai bantalnya. Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. Dia tersenyum. Hidupnya kini terasa lengkap dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

_._

_._

_._

EPILOG

Baekhyun tengah berada di sebuah kafe mewah bersama dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Siapa mereka? Perkenalkan, Luhan adalah yeoja Cina tunangan Sehun, nama lengkapnya Xi Luhan. Dia juga pernah diculik oleh keempat namja itu dan disetubuhi bersamaan dan berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan Oh Sehun.

Selanjutkan adalah Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat dan bertubuh mungil yang hampir sama dengan Baekhyun, merupakan kekasih Kai alias Kim Jongin. Dan dia juga merupakan korban kedua keempat namja itu, diculik lalu dijamah bersamaan. Hingga terjerat pesona seorang Kim Jongin dan untunglah namja tan itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Kemudian ada Tao, Huang Zitao. Yeoja Cina yang adalah kekasih Kris. Dia juga pernah merasakan diculik dan diajak bercinta beramai-ramai dengan keempat namja itu. Kris jatuh cinta pada yeoja bermata panda itu dan keduanya pun mulai menjalin hubungan karena Tao juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Well, intinya, keempatnya memiliki sejarah yang sama. Diculik dan diperkosa bersamaan lalu berakhir dengan menjadi pasangan salah satunya. Kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan. Namun Baekhyun dirasa yang paling beruntung. Kenapa? Chanyeol adalah yang paling kaya dengan penis yang wow. Ketiga teman baru Baekhyun pun mengakui hal itu. Ok, ini materialistis dan mesum. Sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun yang paling beruntung karena Chanyeol langsung memintanya untuk menikah. Bahkan awalnya Chanyeol meminta agar mereka menikah sebulan kemudian namun Baekhyun memohon agar mereka menikah 3 bulan setelah lamaran Chanyeol.

Sejak memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tinggal di rumah namja itu. Dia pun juga melayani Chanyeol layaknya seorang istri. Hey, dia kan memang akan menjadi istri. Chanyeol sebenarnya keberatan jika Baekhyun masih mengurus kafe kakek neneknya, namun Baekhyun bersikeras dan Chanyeol pun mengalah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak risih karena Chanyeol menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk menemani Baekhyun tapi ya sudah, toh untuk kebaikan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun bersyukur menerima Chanyeol karena Chanyeol adalah sosok idamannya walau dia seorang bajingan di awal pertemuan mereka. Keduanya membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak lagi membahas peristiwa laknat itu. Chanyeol pun mewanti-wanti teman-temannya juga pasangan mereka.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan pesta lajang untuk Baekhyun?" saran Luhan.

"Uhuk uhuk! Luhan eonni, apa maksudmu dengan pesta lajang?", Baekhyun tersedak mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun sayang. Kau akan menikah minggu depan. Kita mengadakan pesta untuk melepas masa lajangmu. Kita bisa mengundang beberapa laki-laki seksi untuk menemani kita. Bagaimana?"

"Wah eonnie. Sepertinya itu menyenangkan. Aku bisa membayangkan laki-laki itu menggoda kita dengan tubuh seksinya. Aw! Hahaha.", Kyungsoo terdengar antusias.

"Aku setuju dengan Luhan eonni. Pesta lajang untuk Baekhyun eonni. Tentunya tanpa pasangan kita. Hihihi." timpal Tao.

"Tentu saja Tao. Jika mereka ikut, kita tidak akan bisa leluasa dengan laki-laki yang menemani kita. Bagaimana menurutmu Baek? Kau mau kan?"

Baekhyun menatap ketiga yeoja di hadapannya, "Aku tidak tahu eonnie. Aku takut Chanyeol marah. Aku harus minta ijin padanya dulu."

"Ah Baek. Kau tidak perlu minta ijin. Chanyeol juga pasti akan mengadakan pesta bujang dengan perempuan-perempuan seksi. Jadi kau juga harus melakukannya.", Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap dengan penuturan Luhan, "Apa benar Chanyeol juga akan melakukan itu?"

"Sudah pasti."

"Jangan kau cemari pikiran Baekhyun dengan kata-katamu Lu."

Sebuah suara bass menyapa telinga yeoja-yeoja itu. Mereka pun menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati pasangan mereka sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Sejak kapan kalian berada di situ?" tanya Luhan.

"Sejak kau bicara tentang pesta lajang dan laki-laki seksi." jawab Sehun. Namja itu mendekati Luhan. Dia menarik tangan yeoja itu, "Mau ke mana Sehunnie?"

"Pulang. Kau perlu dihukum sayang." , namja itu menyeret Luhan seraya menggandeng tangannya. Luhan sendiri hanya diam dan bersiap menerima hukumannya.

"Peach, ayo kita pergi. Aku akan membelikanmu Gucci bag edisi terbaru."

Mata Tao berbinar mendengar itu, "Benarkah gege?"

"Tentu saja sayang."

Tao pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Kris.

"Kita pergi belanja ke store Gucci yang mana ge?"

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao, "Kita pikirkan nanti. Tapi kita pulang dulu ya. Hukumanmu sudah menunggu."

Mendengar itu, Tao terkejut namun dia hanya bisa diam mengikuti langkah Kris.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo.

"Baby Kyung." panggilnya. Kyungsoo meraih tasnya dan beranjak mendekati Kai. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan bernasib sama dengan Luhan dan Tao. Keduanya pun beranjak seperti yang lain.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, yeoja itu menunduk. Takut. Jelas.

"Ayo." ajak Chanyeol seraya membawakan tas Baekhyun dan meraih tangan yeoja itu. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Dia hanya bisa menunduk karena takut jika Chanyeol benar-benar marah.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun lalu turut masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Manik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam dan menunduk. Yeoja itu terlihat memilin ujung bajunya. Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengelus rambut Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu kaget. Pandangan keduanya beradu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jawab, aku akan marah. Katakan, ada apa eum?", tangan Chanyeol masih setia mengelus surai cokelat Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh menatap kekasihnya itu, "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkernyit, "Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"Karena saran Luhan eonnie tadi." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya, "Kenapa aku harus marah jika aku sendiri mendengar bagaimana jawabanmu. Aku tidak marah sayang."

"Benarkah?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun menampilkan senyum manisnya, namun kemudian senyum itu memudar, "Apa kau akan mengadakan pesta bujang seperti yang Luhan eonni katakan?"

Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam Baekhyun, "Apa kau mau aku melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang, "Jangan."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, "Maka aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pikir mengurus pernikahan kita jauh lebih penting. Kita perlu memastikan segala sesuatunya sudah beres kan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mencintaimu Yeollie."

Bibir Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun, lalu hidung dan berakhir di bibir yeoja itu, "Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang."

Kalimat cinta Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sangat cantik. Chanyeol pun melajukan mobilnya menuju istananya dan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya ni epep gaje kelar juga. Hooo, maap karena menistakan mereka semua. Tuntutan peran bro. Maap juga kalo alurnya gaje dan kecepetan serta bagian smutnya ga memuaskan. Kan Dee ga bakat bikin gituan, kekeke. Kalo ada yang ga jelas sama readers di epep ni, boleh tanya sama Dee lewat message. Anyway, jangan minta sequel ya. Kalo Dee mood, Dee pasti bikin kok. Kalo ga, ya maap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
